Underworld part 2
by K1092000
Summary: Sequal to Underworld part 1. Read that one first. This one starts a few months after the first. Ulrich is looking for his father because he wants to kill him. Read to find out why. COMPLETE!
1. Hello Dracula

Dislcaimer: I don't own Cl or any of its characters. I also don't own Underworld.  
Here it is the second part of Underworld.  
If you haven't read the first one then you should read that first.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Hello Dracula_**

We travel now to Viktor's castle.

"Viktor it has been many weeks since we last saw our spy. I think we should send another," said a council member.

"NO! Besides it's mating season. There is only one-place vampires can go to mate. And we will catch him there," said Viktor.

"But what if he has already done so?" asked a council member.

"Nope I know he hasn't. If he is like me then Ulrich will wait until the opportune moment, until then we need to go visit Dracula and get our rooms," said Viktor.

Months have past and the winter has now turned to summer. And to start off the summer season is what the vampire's call, mating season. Well only the first month to be exact. So the only place the vampires can go is to Dracula's castle. It's the only castle big enough to house all the vampires in France. Of course the castle is still in Transylvania. But first we go to the factory.

"Where did Yumi and Ulrich go?" asked Odd.

"They went to a room that we've had hear for years. Well actually over the years we've had many rooms made," said Mai.

"What are they for?" asked Odd.

"Mating," said Mai.

"Oh, sex," said Odd.

Mai smacked him upside the head.

"Odd, you know what mating is," said Mai.

"I know, but why?" asked Odd.

"Every year around this time most vampires get the urge to and it just happens," said Mai.

"You know Odd if you want to," said Sam eyeing him.

"No, I'm good," said Odd.

A few minutes later Yumi and Ulrich come over to them.

"Hey, where did Dave go?" asked Ulrich.

"He's over there with Jeremy and Aelita, they are keeping an eye on our vampire friends," said Mai.

"So our scout has not been discovered yet," said Yumi.

"Nope not yet," said Mai.

Then Jeremy gets up and runs over to the rest of the gang.

"They are on the move," said Jeremy.

"To where?" asked Mai.

"I have no clue," said Jeremy.

"What happened to him?" asked Yumi.

"The scout has been killed," said Jeremy.

"I know where they are going," said Ulrich.

"Where?" asked Yumi.

"To Dracula's castle. I was supposed to go and my father figures that I would go with you Yumi," said Ulrich.

"Oh, I get it," said Yumi.

"So that's where you guys mate," said Odd.

"Odd be quiet," said Yumi.

"We need to leave now," said Dave.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"If we leave now we can catch them off guard," said Dave.

"Right, but they are probably expecting us," said Mai.

At Dracula's Castle. Dracula hears a knocking on his door and goes to answer it.

"Viktor, you're here, please come in all of you," said Dracula.

"Thank you, I'm glad you've been expecting us," said Viktor.

"Where is your son?" asked Dracula.

"He betrayed me," said Viktor.

"What? Your son would never do that," said Dracula.

"Well he did, he went with that Yumi girl," said Viktor.

"Well I won't permit any fighting in my castle. All vampires are welcome here to mate as they please," said Dracula.

"Well, I know he will be here. His time will come," said Viktor.

"How do you know he hasn't already," said Dracula.

"There's no where else to. Besides he knows that this place is the only place for it," said Viktor.

"Well then let me show you and the misses your room," said Dracula.

* * *

More to come don't forget to review. 


	2. The Factory

Disclaimer I dont own CL or Underworld.  
**Thanks to Trespasser for submiting the first review.  
**Here's a small fight that I hope you will enjoy.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Factory_**

"We have incoming," said Aelita.

"How many?" asked Jeremy.

"Four," said Aelita.

"Ok, get into positions they may have more outside the scanners range," said Jeremy.

Werewolves and vampires both go to the front entrance of the factory. Some get on the roof with sniper rifles just incase. One walks over to the approaching vampires

"I want to speak with Ulrich," said Vladimir.

A vampire turns around.

"He wants to speak with Ulrich," said the vampire.

Ulrich stands up and walks outside. Mai nods to Dave and he disappears from where he is sitting. He then reappears in the trees outside of the factory and listens.

"Ulrich, your father wishes you to go with Yumi to Dracula's castle," said Vladimir.

"Well you can tell him the damage has been done," said Ulrich.

"What, already. There's no way," said Vladimir surprised.

"I'm afraid so, I couldn't resist," said Ulrich.

"Come on Ulrich she's not that pretty," said Vladimir.

Ulrich shoved Vladimir.

"Don't say that about Yumi," said Ulrich.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Ulrich is defending his girlfriend," said Vladimir.

"You should be," said Ulrich.

Vladimir then walked up to Ulrich and picked him up by the throat.

"Ulrich, I've been training and I think you should just leave me alone," said Vladimir.

Ulrich couldn't do anything. Vladimir just threw him aside and then went over to him. He knelt down beside Ulrich who was now short of breath.

"If you wont come with me then you will die," said Vladimir.

Vladimir was then picked up and thrown a good amount of feet backwards. The other three vampires fled in terror.

"Dave, I see you have control over your power now," said Vladimir as he stood up.

"I think you should leave," said Dave.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Vladimir as he vanished.

His intention was to appear behind Dave and stab him in the back, but when he appeared behind Dave he got a face full of fore arm as Dave swung around knocking him over.

"Oh, you are good my friend," said Vladimir.

Dave just stared at him and growled. Vladimir hissed back at him. Then Vladimir pulled out a gun and shot. Dave folded his wings to block it but instead it went through them and hit him in the side. His flesh began to sizzle but Dave didn't pay any attention to it. He vanished and then appeared behind Vladimir. He used both of his fists to bash him into the ground. With as much strength as he could muster Vladimir vanished and then reappeared on the ground behind him. He slowly got up.

"It's not over," said Vladimir.

Dave watched as he slowly made his way to a Lincoln MK9 that was coming towards him.

"Get him. Why are you just standing there," said Ulrich.

Dave then changed into his normal form and collapsed. Ulrich ran over to him, Dave was still breathing. Ulrich then signaled for help. Mai, Yumi, Odd, and Sam ran out to them.

"Don't move him," said Mai.

Mai found the spot where the bullet hit. A vampire showed up with a bullet removal kit. Mai slowly removed the bullet from his side. Then they took him inside and laid him down.

"I've never seen anything like it," said Jeremy as he looked at the bullet.

"Well we need to know what it is besides that it's a bullet," said Mai.

"I know what it is, it's just I've never seen anything like it. The bullet is used to kill hybrids only. The outer silver coating melts into the blood stream and then the inner steak takes care of the vampire left in him," said Jeremy.

"So it's almost like and instant death," said Sam.

"You got it," said Jeremy.

"Will he live?" asked Mai.

"Well you got the bullet out just in time. Anymore silver and his wolf half would be dead," said Jeremy.

Mai breathed a sigh of relief.

"We need to figure out a way that can be used to block the bullet or make the effects happen slower," said Sam.

"Well there is one way but it's kind of out of our league," said Jeremy.

"What do we need?" asked Sam.

"Well we need lots of chemicals primarily acid," said Jeremy.

"Ok, let's rule that one out," said Sam.

"I'll check for others," said Jeremy.

Mai was at Dave's side until nightfall. He still hasn't woken up yet. Mai thought that he was a goner for sure.

"Mai, just give the silver some time to get out of his system," said Yumi.

"I sure hope that it does," said Mai.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," said Yumi.

Mai laid down on her bed and eventually sleep consumed her.

* * *

More to come, don't forget to review. 


	3. A Spy

Disclaimer I don't own Cl or Underworld.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_A Spy_**

The next morning Dave still hasn't woken up yet. Mai has not left his side.

"Ok, this is not right," said Mai.

"I agree," said Ulrich.

"Someone must have done something to him," said Sam.

"Maybe there is a spy in here," said Odd.

"Maybe," said Mai as she looked around.

"Ok, I say we go around and start asking some questions," said Yumi.

"I agree," said Sam.

A few minutes later Dave awakes and sits up holding his head.

"Ahh, the pain," said Dave.

"You're awake," said Mai as she gave him a hug.

"Who dropped a brick on my head?" asked Dave.

"I guess you are still having the symptoms from the silver," said Mai.

"I never felt like this from silver," said Dave.

"Are you sure?" asked Mai.

"Yeah," said Dave.

Mai then noticed a small spot of blood on his forearm. It looked like a needle was stuck into it.

"Jeremy do you have anything that can scan blood?" asked Mai.

"Umm, let me see," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy I told you to make something that could do that," said Mai in an irritated tone.

"What, Mai what's wrong with me?" asked Dave in a scarred tone.

"It's ok, you'll be fine," said Mai.

"Mai, we got a runner," said Yumi.

"He just left," said Ulrich.

"I got him," said Odd as he transformed into his wolf form and ran out.

"ODD BE CAREFUL!" yelled Sam.

Odd ran out of the factory and towards the fleeing vampire. The vampire jumps into his car and drives off. Odd runs after it and quickly catches up. He jumps onto the car and rips a hole into the top. He then drops in.

"Hey how are you doing?" asked Odd.

The vampire got a scared look on his face and stopped the car. Odd grabbed him before he could flee.

"Oh, no you don't. Turn this car around now," said Odd.

The vampire did as he was told and went back to the factory.

"I've got him," said Odd as he threw the vampire into the factory.

Three others grabbed him and tied him to a chair. Odd transformed back into his human form and Sam tossed him a new shirt.

"Odd always take you're shirt off and put it in your pocket," said Sam.

"Sure thing," said Odd as he put his shirt on.

Mai had scanned Dave's blood with a machined Jeremy gave her. His blood was filled with liquid silver.

"Great, liquid silver," said Mai.

"What does that mean?" asked Dave.

"Well it's worse than solid because it's easier to absorb into the blood stream," said Mai.

"So will I live?" asked Dave.

"Surprisingly yes," said Mai.

Mai then stood up and went over to the vampire they caught.

"Odd did you find anything on him?" asked Mai.

"Yes, here," said Odd as he tossed her a small case.

Inside the case she found a small canister of liquid silver and a needle.

"Ok, who sent you?" asked Mai.

"Viktor," said the vampire.

"Why?" asked Mai.

"To kill the hybrid," said the vampire.

"Well that was easy enough," said Mai.

"Jeez Odd we just wanted you to bring him back not scare him do death," said Sam.

"What can I say, I'm a pretty mean wolf," said Odd.

Sam just laughed and then wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Got any food left from breakfast I'm starved," said Odd.

"Come on Odd," said Sam as she led him to the fridge.

"Not too much," said Ulrich.

Yumi went over to Mai.

"So what do you want us to do with him?" asked Yumi.

"Kill him," said Mai.

"What? But you were the one that said all are welcome in the resistance," said Yumi.

"Well if he's going to kill off our werewolves then he shouldn't be here," said Mai.

"Mai, your just afraid that you will loose Dave," said Yumi.

"No I'm not," said Mai.

"Mai, you're in love with him, you shared a kiss and told him. Now you're making it like you don't even know him," said Yumi.

"You're right, maybe I am just being a little over protective. He is the only hybrid you know," said Mai.

"I know," said Yumi.

They hear Jeremy yelling in the distance and rush over to him.

* * *

So what does Jeremy want? Review to find out. 


	4. To a Military Airfield

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Trespasser: No Jeremy didn't die, if you read the last ch in the first part you will see that Jeremy escaped when Dave's Charger came to get him. Night Wolf's spirit was what freed Jeremy and in return got Cyber pissed off which made him come back to the factory. Then as you know Cyber died. **  
**_

* * *

_**

**_To The Military Airfield_**

"JEREMY WHAT'S WRONG!" yelled Yumi.

"That vampire just escaped again," said Jeremy.

"FOLLOW HIM!" yelled Mai.

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Mai, Sam, and a few others ran out of the factory in pursuit. The vampire got into his car and sped off. Odd threw off his shirt and transformed, he ran after the car. Sam picked up his shirt and shook her head. She then got into a car with Mai and they tore after Odd and the vampire. Yumi and Ulrich did then same.

"Ok, where is he going exactly?" asked Sam.

"I don't know but Odd better be careful because once we enter town he's going to be a target in five minutes," said Mai.

"Well no one said that a werewolf running around in broad daylight was a good thing," said Sam.

Odd caught up with the car and jumped on it just like he did before. This time the vampire swerved back and forth to try and shake Odd loose but he wouldn't fall off. Odd then climbed into the hole he made before.

"Miss me," said Odd.

The vampire took out a gun and shot. Odd howled in pain and the vampire then opened the door and Odd fell out. He transformed in to human form and lay on the street. Mai and Sam saw this and stopped the car. Sam got out and motioned Ulrich and Yumi to keep going. Mai then went over to Odd, he was still breathing.

"Odd are you ok?" asked Mai.

Odd slowly picked himself off of the ground. He then fell over and Sam caught him. She set him down and then noticed a pretty large splotch of blood on her shirt. She noticed that Odd had been shot. Mai handed her the first aid kit and Sam removed the bullet.

"Mai, go find Ulrich and Yumi, I'll stay here," said Sam.

"Are you sure?" asked Mai.

"Yes," said Sam.

Mai drove off and Sam sat down next to Odd.

"We need to go after him," said Odd as he tried to stand.

"No," said Sam as she sat him back down. "Odd you're hurt."

"So, he's going to get away," said Odd.

"No he won't Ulrich and Yumi will find him," said Sam.

Odd sat there holding his wound as it healed. Sam looked at him and he then looked at her. She put an arm around his shoulder and then drew him closer to her. She then kissed him. The kiss made Odd forget about his pain and he returned the kiss. Sam then deepened the kiss and Odd sort of fell backwards until she was on top of him. Odd just lay there with his arms wrapped around her kissing her. Sam ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him. Eventually they had to break for air. They just stared into each other's eyes for a moment. A loud roar then broke their concentration on each other. A black charger pulling up next to them.

"Guy's they caught him," said Dave.

"Where?" asked Sam as she stood up and blushed.

"At an Military airfield," said Dave.

"Why would he be there?" asked Sam.

"I don't know just get in," said Dave.

Odd had just gotten up. He noticed his wound had healed. Both of them were blushing like mad. They got in and Dave took off.

"Sorry if I ruined your moment," said Dave.

"Oh, that's ok," said Sam as she blushed again.

They drove to the airfield and once there they saw the vampire on the ground dead.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"Well, we caught him just before he decided to get into that helicopter," said Mai.

"Wait that's it," said Dave.

* * *

Look Dave's got an idea. Review to find out what his idea is. 


	5. The Plan

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Plan_**

"What?" asked Odd.

"Dracula's castle is in the mountains right," said Dave.

"Yes," said Ulrich.

"Well then here is what we do, we send Ulrich and Yumi to the castle so they can do their mating thing," said Dave.

"But we…" Yumi started but was cut off.

"I know, hold on, then when Viktor least expects it we shoot at the castle catching everyone off guard. The castle crumbles to the ground and we go away free," said Dave.

"First, how did you know we did it already, second, we need to kill the vampires with stakes," said Ulrich.

"Answer to first question, you told me you were going to. Answer to second question we build exploding steak missiles," said Dave.

"Right, how about we use steak bullets and infiltrate the castle. Then we destroy it after Ulrich gets his chance to kill his father," said Mai.

"Actually that sounds like a better plan," said Dave.

"I agree," said Sam.

"Ok, so when do we leave?" asked Odd.

"We need the guns and people first," said Mai.

They all got back into their cars and drove to the factory. At the factory they explained their plan.

"I have one question," said a vampire.

"Yes," said Mai.

"If we can fly then why do we need the helicopter?" asked the vampire.

"Well only one werewolf out of all of us can fly so what about the others?" said Mai.

"I rest my case," said the vampire.

"Ok, Jeremy get to work. We need to know as much about the castle as possible," said Sam.

"I'll get right on it," said Jeremy. "Aelita can you find out as much as you can about the surrounding terrain?"

"Sure Jeremy," said Aelita as she began to type on her laptop.

The next day everything was ready.

"Ok, well there is only one way in or out of the castle and that's the front gate," said Jeremy.

"Right, and the terrain is very rocky. The only place to land is either on the drawbridge or in a near by field which is at the base of the mountain. It's about a three to four hour hike," said Aelita.

"Well if you guy's can repel out of the helicopter then you should be able to get further up the mountain," said Jeremy.

"And if you are going to do that I suggest doing it at this part where the path' view is blocked from the castle. From here it will only be moments until you reach the drawbridge," said Aelita.

"There really isn't anything else you can do. Since the vampires can now walk around in daylight there is no way you can make a sneak attack," said Jeremy.

"Well then we will just have to let them know we are coming," said Odd.

"Yeah, allow Odd to make a distraction," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, I make good distractions," said Odd.

"I know that's why you are doing it," said Ulrich.

Odd was about to say something else but closed his mouth. He knew exactly what they meant.

"Alright everything is set let's move out," said Mai.

Everyone got into the cars and drove to the airfield where they would take helicopters to the castle. Then break in and kill off all the vampires. Next they would destroy the castle and the vampires would be no more. Well the ones that weren't with the resistance that is.

* * *

So they have a plan, but will it work out they way they planned it to? Review to find out. 


	6. Outside the Castle

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Outside the Castle_**

There were two military transport helicopters heading to the castle followed by two Apache helicopters, which would destroy the castle.

"Well, now that we are on our way I think we need a song to pass the time," said Odd.

"Ok," said Sam.

Before Yumi and Ulrich could say anything Odd started to sing.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of bear, take one down pass it around, 98 bottles of bear on the wall. 98 Bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall…" Odd sang

A half-hour later Ulrich, Yumi, and everyone else on the helicopter had their ears covered, Sam had fallen asleep and Odd was still going. The pilot was lucky because he got to wear a headset that blocked out the sound.

"36 bottles of beer on the wall, 36 bottles a beer, take one down pass it around, 35 bottles of beer on the wall. 35 bottles of beer on the wall, 35 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around, 35 bottles of beer on the wall… wait I lost count. Oh well I'll start over," said Odd.

"NO!" Yumi and Ulrich yelled in unison.

"What? My singing is not that bad," said Odd.

"If only you knew," said Ulrich.

The helicopters arrive at the castle in a matter of minutes. The Apaches land in the field and the other two drop off the werewolves. The vampires land seconds later.

"Ok, Yumi and I will go in because my father is expecting us to show. At nightfall the rest of you will follow. All you need to do now is devise a plan to get past the guards at the front gate," said Ulrich.

"Don't worry Ulrich we'll think of something," said Odd.

"Yeah, Odd will distract the guards long enough for us to get in," said Dave.

Odd nods, then Yumi and Ulrich walk up the trail to the drawbridge, which is currently down the two guards at the bridge pay no attention to them.

"Well here we go," said Yumi.

While Ulrich and Yumi walk into the castle let's check on everyone else.

"Ok, so how do we want to approach this?" Dave asked everyone.

"I say we do a direct attack through the front entrance," said a vampire

"Dude that will never work we should bombard the castle until they all run out and then attack," said a werewolf.

"We can't bombard until after Yumi and Ulrich give the signal, then Odd runs in and distracts everyone," said another vampire.

Now there is an uproar. Everyone is yelling at each other over how to get into the castle.

"This is nuts," said Sam.

"I know," said Mai.

"Do you have to deal with this on a regular basis?" asked Dave.

"No," said Mai.

"QUIET!" yelled Odd.

Everyone stopped arguing and looked at Odd and the others.

"Now we know what your loud mouth is good for," said Dave.

Everyone started to laugh. Odd got a little mad but he then saw that Sam was laughing a little too.

"You know it would be surprising if we sent the vampires in to the second story windows and then have the werewolves go in through the drawbridge. Then we can get them all cornered," said Odd.

Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Odd in amazement.

"Wow, that's actually a good plan," said a vampire.

"Let's do it," said another.

"Alright then it's settled. At night fall the vampires go in through the second story windows and the werewolves go in through the drawbridge," said Dave.

"Wait, you do know that there are guards at the front of the castle," said Mai.

"Yeah, that's where Odd comes in with his distraction," said Dave.

"Oh, ok then that's it," said Mai.

"So what now?" asked a werewolf.

"Poker anyone," said another as he pulled a deck out of his pocket.

At this point everyone split off and started to do things on the mountain trail. Some werewolves and vampires played poker others just started to talk with each other. Some were spending time with their girlfriends and boyfriends. Odd and Sam were sitting against the wall of the mountain just talking. Mai came up to Dave and put an arm around his shoulder.

"You feeling ok after what happened yesterday?" asked Mai.

"I've felt no other symptoms if that's what you mean," said Dave.

Mai smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"Well I must have done something right to have deserved that," said Dave.

Mai just laughed and then gave him a more passionate kiss. Well the day went by pretty fast and night was arriving sooner then everyone thought. They all started to prepare for the battle ahead. Odd get's ready to do his thing, but wait something is wrong there's no signal from Yumi or Ulrich, what happened to them?

* * *

The plan seems to be put at a halt and it also has been reviesed. So, they have a new plan and Odd is waiting for his chance to do some distracting but what is going on with Ulrich and Yumi? Review to find out. 


	7. Into the Castle

Disclaimer still stands.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Here we go infultration of the castle.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Into the Castle_**

We now go check on Yumi and Ulrich who have already entered the castle. They basically roamed it scouting for any other ways in or out.

"It seems like we are going to have to watch the windows," said Ulrich.

"I guess so," said Yumi.

"Ahh, my two favorite people," said Viktor as he appeared behind them.

"Father," said Ulrich sounding cross.

"Ulrich, you have nothing to fear, everyone is welcome in Dracula's castle," said Viktor.

Ulrich and Yumi just stared at Viktor not saying anything.

"Well then I have a surprise for you, follow me," said Viktor as he led them down a hallway.

He led them into a room with one bed; there were no pictures no candles nothing but a bed.

"Have fun," said Viktor as he left the room.

"Ok, well then we should get everyone in here," said Ulrich.

"I guess we should," said Yumi as she moved closer to him.

They both wrapped their arms around each other and started to kiss. The kiss deepened and next thing you know they were in bed.

"What's taking so long?" asked Odd.

"Hold on," said Dave.

Dave scanned the castle and he finally found Ulrich and Yumi then he turned his gaze away.

"That idiot has put them in a room together," said Dave.

"So," said Odd.

"Odd, you know what season it is," said Sam.

"Oh, right," said Odd.

"EVERYONE WE ARE GOING IN NOW!" yelled Mai.

"But what about the signal?" asked a werewolf.

"Screw the signal," said Mai.

The groups split up like they planned. Odd transforms into his wolf form and runs to the guards. They see him and Odd runs off yelling, "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" The guards follow in pursuit. Then the vampires transformed into their bat forms and then flew into the castle. The werewolves did the same except they went for the front gate.

"But won't the vampires start doing the same thing?" asked Sam.

"No, they no how to resist the temptations," said Mai.

"How did you train them to do that?" asked Sam.

"You sit them in the room and watch them to make sure they don't. After about the fifth time they start to learn," said Mai.

Well the vampires are inside now and the ones on the beds are well startled and embarrassed. But nonetheless gunshots rang out in the castle. A few seconds later the werewolves ran in from the castle gate. A few vampires came out of their rooms carrying swords but they were no match for the machine guns. Blood coated the hallway as they moved on throughout the castle. Sam Dave and Mai found their way into the dining room. Odd then enters through the dining room window.

"Well, well, well, it seems that you have found out where we are," said Viktor as he stood up from the head of the table.

"Give it up Viktor you're out numbered," said Mai.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that all the vampires are here," said Viktor.

"Wait there's more," said Sam.

"Of course there is, you don't think I would bring them all do you?" asked Viktor.

"Well then what are you going to do?" asked Dracula.

"Well we initially came to take Viktor hostage and have Ulrich kill him but now I think we need to rethink things, " said Dave.

"Screw that he's mine," said Odd as he ran at Viktor.

"Odd, no," said Sam.

Odd ran at Viktor, he then found himself through the wall behind Viktor.

"Anyone else?" asked Viktor.

Well Odd had gotten himself out of the wall and he threw Dracula aside.

"What the hell, you aren't supposed to get up after that," said Viktor.

Odd didn't say anything he grabbed Viktor and slid him across the table. Viktor fell off and landed at the Dave's feet. Then he vanished. Some other werewolves ran in just to see Viktor vanish.

"FIND HIM!" yelled Mai.

The werewolves scattered.

"Ok, we need to move upstairs," said Mai.

They ran upstairs to see the resistance vampires running in and out of rooms shooting the vampires inside. They Dave saw one go for the room with Yumi and Ulrich in it. Dave ran infront of the door.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" asked the vampire.

"Not this room," said Dave.

The vampire looked at Dave and then understood which room it was. He moved on to the next one. Dave then knocks on the door.

"You guys almost done?" asked Dave.

"HEY CAN WE HAVE SOME ALONE TIME!" yelled Ulrich.

"WELL HURRY UP!" yelled Dave.

"JUST HOLD ON!" yelled Ulrich.

"My god he's a feisty one," said Sam.

Then Sam was thrown aside. They looked over to see Vladimir and his gang.

"Back for more Hybrid?" asked Vladimir in a challenging tone.

* * *

Exciting isn't it, review to see how the fight between Vladimir and Dave will turn out. 


	8. Viktor Flees

Disclaimer no change.  
**Trespasser: Oh yeah, you can't infultrate a building with out using a machine gun. **  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Viktor Flees_**

Vladimir ran at Dave. Dave moved aside slightly and threw Vladimir aside.

"Alright lets go," said Vladimir.

They both got into a fighting stance. Vladimir charged at Dave and went for a drop kick. Dave caught his leg and slammed Vladimir on the ground. Vladimir then tripped Dave. Dave fell over but got right back up and punched Vladimir in the face. Vladimir staggered backwards and then ran at Dave again. He took out a silver knife. Dave moved aside as he ran past him. Dave then grabbed Vladimir around the waist and started to crush Vladimir's body against his. Vladimir yelled out in pain and Dave dropped him. Dave then noticed the knife sticking in his arm. He took it out like he wasn't affected by it and shoved it into the wall.

"My, my, aren't we the feisty ones," said Viktor.

"You, you're next," said Dave.

"I think not, come Vladimir," said Viktor.

Vladimir, Viktor and Vladimir's crew all vanished. Mai and the others have now entered the scene.

"He fled," said Sam.

"I'm not surprised," said Mai.

"He is really starting to piss me off," said Dave as he clenched his fists.

Mai came over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Just calm down," said Mai.

Dave drew her close and embraced her in a hug.

"All the rooms upstairs have been cleared," said a vampire.

"Good, and downstairs?" asked Sam.

"Clear," said a werewolf.

Sam sat down and rested her back against the wall.

"Where's Dracula?" asked Mai as her and Dave broke their hug.

"Down stairs tied to a chair, we have two others aiming their M16's at him," said a werewolf.

"Let's go talk to them," said Mai.

"What about Ulrich and Yumi?" asked Odd.

"Stay here and wait till they come out," said Dave.

Mai, Dave, and a few other vampires left.

"Well, we are here all alone with no one around," said Sam.

So," said Odd as he sat down next to her.

"Let's pick up where we left off," said Sam as she kissed him.

Odd returned the kiss. This time Odd purposely fell over so that Sam was on top of him. Odd wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Eventually Sam slipped her tongue into his mouth. Odd was surprised by this but responded by playing with her tongue. A few minutes later they broke for air and the door to the room with Yumi and Ulrich in it opened and they both stepped out.

"Did we miss something?" asked Ulrich.

"Well… uhh… no," said Sam as she quickly sat up.

"If you wanted the room you could have asked," said Ulrich.

"We don't need the room," said Odd.

Even though Ulrich couldn't see it because of their fur he knew that Odd and Sam were blushing like mad.

"Where are the others?" asked Yumi.

"Oh, with Dracula in the dining room," said Odd.

"Come on Ulrich we should leave these two alone," said Yumi.

Ulrich and Yumi walked off leaving Odd and Sam alone.

"You know Odd if you ever wanted to…" Sam started but was interrupted by Odd

"No, no, that's not necessary. Let's just go and see the others," said Odd.

Odd and Sam then followed Ulrich and Yumi. Sam had put her arm around Odd's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Well next ch we get to see what Dracula has to say, don't forget to leave a review. 


	9. The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Guess what, it's time for my special treat. It's time for two times friday. Today you get this ch and a bonus ch so you don't have to wait. Let me get a hoo ha.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Hunt Begins_**

"Where are they?" asked Mai.

"I don't know," said Dracula.

"Oh, come on, you're a vampire so you must know where he is hiding," said Mai.

"No, I don't," said Dracula.

"Just give up on it," said Dave.

"NO, he knows where they are and I want him to tell," said Mai.

"For the last time I dooonnn't knoooow," said Dracula.

Mai slammed her fist on the table. Dave came up to her and dragged her away from Dracula. He took her out into the hallway. Mai at first tried to struggle but she then knew that he was too strong and wouldn't let her go.

"What's your problem, he knows and we need to get him to tell," said Mai.

"My problem is you, all you are doing is just yelling at him, he's said it ten times now, he doesn't know," said Dave.

Mai just stared at him and then she looked away.

"You're putting too much stress on yourself," said Dave.

Dave came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"Maybe I am overstressing my self," said Mai.

They then see Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Sam coming down the hall.

"So what's the verdict?" asked Ulrich.

"Well your father has fled and Dracula doesn't know where he is," said Dave.

"So what do we do?" asked Yumi.

"We go back to the factory and pinpoint any places we think that he could be," said Mai.

"Ok, I'll go round everyone up," said Odd.

They all got back into the helicopters and flew off. Then the Apache's lifted off of the ground and took aim on the castle. They shot all the missiles they had at it and watched the explosions tear it apart.

"Well that's the last of em," said a pilot.

"Roger that let's head back," said the other.

Both helicopters went back to the military base. At the factory the gang saw a bad surprise. Jeremy was running to the helicopters as soon as they landed. Out came all the vampires and werewolves in their human forms.

"Jeremy what's the problem?" asked Yumi in a concerned voice.

"Viktor and his crew came here, they… they trashed the place. Everything is gone and Aelita…" Jeremy stopped there.

He couldn't take it anymore he burst into tears. Yumi hugged him and he cried into her shoulder.

"Jeremy what happened to Aelita?" asked Yumi.

"They killed her," said Jeremy.

Odd then ran to the factory followed by the others. Odd sifted through the debris to find Aelita under some electrical equipment. He moved the equipment aside and put her mouth to his ear. He felt her cold breath hit him in the ear.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" yelled Odd.

"Wait I thought Jeremy said that they killed her," said Ulrich.

"They must have just knocked her out," said Odd.

Odd laid her down on the ground away from the debris.

"Um Odd, I don't think they knocked her out," said Ulrich pointing to her neck.

"They bit her," said Odd.

"I'm afraid so," said Ulrich.

"Well we better tell Jeremy," said Odd.

Yumi had just brought Jeremy into the factory. The others were already starting to clean up the mess.

"Tell me what?" asked Jeremy as he wiped his eyes.

"Aelita's not dead," said Odd.

"WHAT!" yelled Jeremy in shock.

"Well, she's not really alive, alive but she's not dead," said Odd.

"What do you mean Odd?" asked Jeremy.

"Well she's a vampire now," said Odd.

"What, no, not Aelita anyone but her," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy it's ok," said Ulrich.

"Maybe you should bite him Ulrich," said Odd.

"No, that would only add to the shock," said Yumi.

"Ok, that's it, I'm going after him," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich you don't know…" that's all Yumi could say because Ulrich changed into his bat form and flew off.

"Ok, he has officially lost it," said Odd.

* * *

OK, go on to next ch> 


	10. Blood Fang

Disclaimer no change.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Blood Fang_**

Jeremy was furiously typing away on his computer. He was trying to pick up any trace of Viktor.

"Jeremy take a break," said Yumi.

"No, not until I find him," said Jeremy.

"Listen Aelita is going to be ok," said Yumi.

"NOT UNTIL I FIND HIM!" yelled Jeremy.

Yumi walked over to Aelita's bed.

"Has she woken up yet?" asked Yumi.

"No, it's like she's waiting for something," said Odd.

"Well it's almost dark out, if she doesn't awake soon we will have to, you know that," said Yumi.

"Yumi if you kill her Jeremy will go a-wall," whispered Odd.

Then Jeremy jumped up from the computer and grabbed a gun.

"Jeremy what are you doing?" asked Yumi.

"They're out there," said Jeremy as he climbed the rope and left the factory.

"JEREMY YOU'RE BEING STUPID!" yelled Yumi.

"Odd, come on let's go get him," said Dave.

Odd and Dave change into their wolf forms and followed Jeremy. The sun had almost completely set. Jeremy could just make out the trees in front of him.

"Hey kid," said a soft voice in the trees.

"Who's there?" asked Jeremy.

"Come closer," said the voice.

Jeremy walked forward a few more steps and then stopped.

"Closer," said the voice.

Jeremy walked forward a few more steps and was then shoved to the ground.

"What do you say bite him then kill him. Or just kill him," said one.

"Bite him then kill him," said the other.

Jeremy looked up to see a werewolf standing infront of him. He had no doubt that one was on top of him. But this one didn't look like the others. They had more muscle, sort of like Odd and Dave. They also had red markings on their chest and face. Jeremy then felt hot breath on his neck.

"I hope you had a great life," said one.

"Bye," said the other.

Then Jeremy felt fangs sink into his neck. Jeremy screamed in pain as he felt some liquid enter his body. He tried to stay awake but eventually he blacked out.

"Ok, I get the top half," said one.

"You always get the top half," said the other.

"You know what let's just slice him up," said the first.

"Sure," said the second.

The first took out a knife and went for Jeremy's head but was thrown backwards. The second was then tossed into a tree.

"I think you're dinner tonight is canceled," said Odd.

Odd thrust his fist into the werewolf's stomach and it howled in pain. The first one ran at Dave and managed to bite him in the arm. Dave didn't even flinch, walked up to the werewolf and kicked it in the stomach. The werewolf dropped to the ground. It then stood up and looked at Dave. It let out a low growl before charging at him. It hit Dave knocking him to the ground. The wolf was on top of Dave. It clawed at his chest and punched him in the side causing Dave to cry out in pain. Then Dave folded his wings over him and the wolf. The werewolf got a scared look on his face and then stared at Dave. From where Odd was standing he heard a loud snap. Dave stood up and retracted his wings. The werewolf fell with its head turned completely around.

"You ok?" asked Odd.

"I'll be fine," said Dave.

Dave went over to Jeremy.

"When Aelita wakes tell her that Jeremy's a werewolf," said Dave.

"Ok," said Odd.

There was a howl from behind Dave and he was then thrown aside. Odd ran at the new wolf and shoved her to the ground. He stared into her eyes and then stopped.

"Emily," said Odd.

"Odd," said Emily.

They both stood up and she looked at Dave.

"Wait, I though you were attacking Odd," said Emily.

"Dave attack me, nah," said Odd.

"He's right, we were attacking the ones who bit Jeremy," said Dave.

At this point Sam, Mai, Yumi, Aelita, and other werewolves and vampires came out to help.

"Emily, what's going on?" asked a werewolf that came out of the shadows.

"Theo, it's ok," said Emily.

"Wait is that a… hybrid," said Theo in shock.

"Yes," said Emily.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Mai.

She then saw a whole bunch of werewolves standing in the trees. She noticed the red designs on them.

"What are the blood fang doing in these parts?" asked Mai.

"We wanted to bring you guy's an old friend," said Emily.

"Who?" asked Mai.

"Oh, one of Viktor's minions," said Emily.

"Who told you we were here?" asked Mai.

"I did," said Kahn as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Listen lets get inside, Jeremy needs to be in a bed or something," said Odd.

"What happened to him?" asked Aelita as she ran forward.

Emily let out a long growl and Aelita stopped.

"Hey, let her see her boyfriend," said Odd.

"You dare challenge me," said Emily.

"Hey, come on we don't need to fight. We are the same species," said Dave.

"Are you guy's nuts befriending vampires," said Emily.

"Hey you may want to watch what you say," said Mai.

Emily looked behind Mai to see an assortment of werewolves and vampires.

"You brought us an enemy," said Dave.

"Yeah," said Emily.

"Well then let's go inside," said Dave.

"No, we can't trust them," said Mai.

Dave let out a low growl and Mai backed off. They all went back into the factory and laid Jeremy on a bed. Aelita sat down beside him and waited for him to awake.

"When's the next full moon?" asked Aelita.

"Two days from now," said Odd.

"Don't worry Aelita he won't kill you," said Yumi.

"Jeremy wouldn't even harm a fly," said Odd.

Aelita forced a smile but deep down she was really worried about him. Mai was now arguing with Emily. She wanted the vampire and then she wanted the blood fang to leave. Emily wanted to stay for a while because she had not seen any other werewolf clans in a while.

"Listen you have you're little trinket now why can't we stay?" asked Emily.

"Because you can't be trusted," said Mai.

"MAI!" yelled Dave as he came over to her.

"What?" asked Mai.

"Let them stay," said Dave.

"What, why?" asked Mai.

"Just come with me," said Dave.

Dave grabbed her by the arm and led her away from the group.

"I guess you're staying," said Yumi.

"I guess so," said Emily.

"Don't mind her, she's been a little stressed lately," said Sam.

"Well you know the hybrid should be in charge," said Emily.

"Well, he's kind of weird, I should explain some things to you about him," said Yumi.

Yumi went on to tell Emily what Dave had been through and Dave is now talking to Mai.

* * *

Well there's your two times friday, leave a review before you leave, thank you. 


	11. A lead

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Because of a new and stupid rule I cannot respond to your reviews at this time.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_A lead_**

"What's your problem, they will kill us all," said Mai.

"Mai, just shut up ok," said Dave.

"Don't tell me to shut up, if you're going tell me to shut up then you can go join them," said Mai in an angry tone.

"Mai you're stressed, we all are," said Dave.

"Stressed, I am not stressed," said Mai.

Mai started to walk away when Dave got up and grabbed her shoulder. He turned her around and brought her into a kiss. Mai was a startled but returned the kiss. After they broke the kiss Dave sat down on a bed and Mai sat next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, I needed that," said Mai.

"Don't mention it," said Dave.

Back with the others, they were interrogating the vampire.

"Where is Viktor?" asked Emily.

"I can't tell," said the vampire.

"Listen, you are sitting in a room with a lot of hungry vampires, we are purposely not giving them any blood to drink until you tell us where he is," said Odd.

"Really," said Yumi.

"Yes, the stash is where the supercomputer used to be, but Mai told me to lock it just incase this guy wouldn't talk," said Odd.

"Good then I guess he's mine," said Yumi.

"NO! HE'S MINE!" another yelled.

Other vampires started to chime in until two got into a fight.

"Well what do you say?" asked Emily

"Ok, ok, he's in an apartment complex on Schiller," said the vampire.

"Really," said Emily.

"If you don't believe me then go check," said the vampire.

Then a body was thrown into the factory. Everyone looked up to see a shadowy figure. Then it spoke.

"If this ever happens again the next victim will not be as lucky," said the figure as it vanished.

Yumi stood up and saw who it was.

"ULRICH!" yelled Yumi as she ran to his side.

"Y… Yumi," said Ulrich in a wake voice.

"They've drained him," said Yumi.

"Well then I guess we know who he gets," said Emily.

"No, wait ok, ok, I'll tell you where he really is," said the vampire.

"Go on," said Emily.

"He's out in the mountains near Dracula's castle," said the vampire.

"See that wasn't so bad," said Emily.

Emily then turns to Yumi and nods. Yumi comes over to the vampire and drags him over to Ulrich. She places his neck by Ulrich's mouth. Ulrich slowly opens his mouth and Yumi helps Ulrich sing his fangs into the vampire's neck. The vampire then shrivels up as Ulrich sucks him dry. Then Odd and a few other vampires come up the elevator with a rack of bottles full of blood.

"Your meal is served," said Odd.

Odd quickly moved out of the way and went over to Yumi.

"Ulrich, no way," said Odd.

"Here, help me get him to a bed," said Yumi.

"Well what happened to him," said Odd pointing to the dead vampire.

"He gave us a lead," said Yumi.

"We should tell Mai," said Odd.

"No, we'll tell her tomorrow," said Yumi.

Yumi and Odd placed Ulrich on a bed. Ulrich tried to speak to Yumi but Yumi told him to rest. She then took a cup of blood over to Aelita.

"Here," said Yumi.

"I can't," said Aelita.

"Aelita it's ok, we don't go around drinking peoples blood directly we get this from a blood bank," said Yumi.

"Still, it was in a person's body at one time," said Aelita.

"Aelita you need to, if you don't, you'll die of starvation," said Yumi.

Aelita nods and takes the cup from Yumi. She takes a few sips so she can get used to the taste. Then Jeremy wakes up.

"Jeremy," said Aelita as she bent over and kissed him.

"What happened?" asked Jeremy.

"Hey the new werewolf is awake, how do you feel Einstein?" asked Odd.

"Like a ton of bricks hit… wait did you just say?" said Jeremy, as his eyes got wide.

"Umm, Jeremy you kind of had a run in with some of my crew," said Emily.

"Emily, I haven't seen you since you disappeared," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy you've got to promise not to hurt me ok," said Aelita.

"Why would I hurt you?" asked Jeremy.

"Well she thinks that now you are a werewolf you will decide to kill her," said Yumi.

"I would never kill you. I love you," said Jeremy as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Aelita.

"So how long do you figure it will take for him to have control over his power?" Yumi asked Emily.

"Oh, the blood fang are born with the ability to control their power, they only need to transform once," said Emily.

"Will it hurt?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah Einstein, it will be the most painful experience of your life. But you'll get used to it," said Odd.

Jeremy got wide eyed at Odd's statement.

"Is that true?" asked Jeremy.

"For your first time yes," said Emily.

Jeremy sat back down on the bed. Aelita sat down next to him.

"Jeremy let's just get some sleep," said Aelita.

"That might be a good thing, we can start our search in the morning," said Emily.

"Good Idea," said Yumi.

* * *

There you go another ch, don't forget to review. 


	12. The Mountains

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Mountains_**

The next morning everyone woke up to Odd.

"What is he whining about now?" asked Yumi a she awoke from her slumber.

She heard a loud thud.

"OW!" yelled Ulrich.

"Sorry Ulrich, I didn't realize you were so close to the edge," said Yumi.

"What is he yelling about now?" asked Ulrich.

"I have no clue. SAM GO SHUT YOUR BOYFRIEND UP!" Yumi yelled to Sam.

Sam got up and made her way over to Odd.

"Odd some people don't appreciate being woken up a five in the morning," said Sam.

"No, you guy's want to see this," said Odd.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

Odd showed her note.

"GUYS! WE HAVE A SMALL PROBLEM HERE!" yelled Sam.

"WHAT IS IT!" yelled Yumi as she sprang out of bed.

"Look at this," said Sam as she showed her the note.

"You destroyed the castle and Dracula is dead now you're going to pay," said Yumi as she read the message.

"So it's a threat," said Yumi.

"I wasn't finished yet," said Odd as he pointed up.

Hanging from a beam were three vampires and three werewolves. Each had holes in their chests and was covered in blood.

"Ok, now that's just creepy," said Yumi.

"I'll say," said Odd.

"Listen we need to get to the mountains," said Sam.

"Why?" asked Yumi.

"Well how else would Viktor know that the castle was gone," said Sam.

"You've got a point but how do we know that it's not a trap," said Yumi.

"True but right now we really have no choice," said Sam.

"Got it, I'll wake Mai and Dave," said Yumi.

Yumi walked over to Mai and Dave to see them both lying on their sides with their arms wrapped around each other. She shook Mai awake.

"What?" asked Mai in a tired voice.

"We have a problem," said Yumi.

Yumi whispered into Mai's ear and her eyes shot open. She immediately woke Dave and then got everyone up. Within five minutes everyone was ready.

"Ok, we all know what we are going to do right," said Mai.

"LET'S GO WASTE SOME VAMPIRES!" yelled a werewolf.

"Emily will your group be ready?" asked Mai.

"Yes, as soon as we get up there they will search the area," said Emily.

Everyone piled into the helicopters again and flew off the site where Dracula's Castle once stood. Now it was a smoldering wreck. It looked like something just sat on it. The area was littered by debris; broken glass was everywhere along with stone and some metal. The only remains of life were the unburned skeletons of dead vampires. The helicopters were unloaded and then left.

"Alright let's move out," said Emily.

Emily and her team moved out to search the area for any signs of Victor.

"Well all we have to do now is wait," said Mai.

Aelita went over to Odd.

"Odd can I ask you a question," said Aelita.

"Sure," said Odd.

"Well Jeremy isn't taking this whole werewolf thing to well and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to cheer him up?" asked Aelita.

"I'm not really sure what you can do to help," said Odd.

"Well I'll try to think of something," said Aelita.

Aelita walked over to Jeremy who was sitting alone by himself.

"Jeremy are you ok?" asked Aelita.

"Just leave me alone," said Jeremy as he looked away from her.

Aelita sat down next to him and put her arm around him. Jeremy then let out a soft growl. Aelita got a little startled but instead of backing away she just smiled.

"Jeremy if that was meant to scare me it didn't work," said Aelita.

Aelita then lightly grabbed Jeremy's chin and turned his head so that he looked into her eyes. When Jeremy looked into her green eyes his anger and frustration just melted away. For the first time in the past few days Aelita saw Jeremy smile. Aelita then wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the gap between them. Jeremy accepted the kiss and returned it. The kiss grew more passionate and Aelita had gotten Jeremy to let her tongue slip into his mouth. They sat there in a bit of a tongue war until Jeremy heard a twig snap. They both looked up to see none other than Vladimir.

"Did I break up this romantic moment?" asked Vladimir in a childish tone.

"Don't you know how to stay out of anyone's business," Jeremy challenged.

"You should know you're place werewolf," said Vladimir.

"And what is my place idiot?" asked Jeremy in an angry tone.

"Serving me," said Vladimir.

Vladimir and his gang started to laugh. Jeremy stood up and punched Vladimir in the face. Vladimir stumbled backwards then came forward and shoved a knife into Jeremy's stomach. At this point everyone was watching. Vladimir quickly fled the scene.

"AFTER HIM!" yelled Mai.

"Odd you and Sam stay here to help him, I have a feeling that you are going to see a new werewolf a little early," said Dave as he ran off.

* * *

So what does Dave mean? Leave a review to find out. 


	13. Search for Vladimir

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Here we go Jeremy is going to change into his wolf form.**_

* * *

_**

**_Searching for Vladimir_**

As the group stormed the woods they kept eye out for any movement. But they were also waiting to see if Dave picked up anything since his one eye could detect a vampire even before the other werewolves could sense it.

"Anything yet?" asked Mai.

"No, he may be hiding in a cave or something on the back side of the mountain," said Dave.

"Well, I guess we need to search a wider area," said Mai.

We now go over to Yumi and Ulrich.

"Any sign of him?" asked Yumi.

"Not yet," said Ulrich.

Trees start to come in to view. A few seconds after entering the trees they begin to thicken.

"Ulrich, you move out more towards the right and I'll go left," said Yumi.

"Got it," said Ulrich.

They spread out and looked even harder. No one was insight. As Yumi is walking along she hears a twig snap behind her. She whips around to see no one. Then someone puts a hand over her mouth. She lets out a muffled scream and is dragged away. Ulrich hears the scream and looks in her direction. He doesn't see her, he runs to where he last saw where she was and began to look around. He then noticed what seemed to be tracks of someone being dragged. He knew it had to be Yumi so he followed them. Dave on the other hand had spotted this action and everyone else was headed in the same direction. Now we get to go check on Odd, Sam, Jeremy, and Aelita.

"Jeremy are you ok?" asked Aelita as she started for him.

"Aelita, no," said Sam as she held her back.

Aelita watches in horror as she saw Jeremy's form start to change. His ribs start to shift around and fur starting to grow all over his body. Searing pain shot through his body, his muscles began to pulsate. Aelita then saw his snout beginning to grow. She saw his hands and feet start to turn into paws. Then he closed his eyes as his skull formed into one that was half human and half wolf. Jeremy opened his eyes and howled in pain as fangs exploded from his gums. Jeremy then looks around. He sees Aelita and she notices that he has a lot of anger and frustration in his eyes. Jeremy then takes off in the same direction as everyone else had.

"Ok, that was weird," said Odd.

"What was so weird about it, he transformed and has black fur," said Sam.

"No it's not that, it's the fact that he just ran off after he transformed, I remember my first transformation and I could hardly stand after it was all over," said Odd.

Then Aelita changes into her bat form and takes off after him.

"Let's go," said Sam as she ran off after Aelita.

"Hey, wait for me," said Odd as he followed.

We now return to Ulrich and the others. They have run into a clearing and Ulrich sees Vladimir holding Yumi up against a tree.

"YUMI!" yelled Ulrich.

"Oh, look you're boyfriend is here to save you," Vladimir said to Ulrich.

"You'll be sorry for messing with him," said Yumi.

"Sure I will," said Vladimir.

Vladimir turns around and walks towards Ulrich.

"You know what really bugs me," said Vladimir.

Ulrich just stood his ground with his fists clenched.

"The way you and your friends keep showing up when I don't want you to," said Vladimir.

"Then I guess we have something in common," said Ulrich.

"Wrong, the only thing we have in common with each other is that we are both vampires," said Vladimir.

Vladimir is now standing right infront of Ulrich. They both take a fighting stance and Vladimir strikes first. He throws a punch at Ulrich but Ulrich catches it. With his free hand Ulrich punched Vladimir in the stomach. Vladimir staggered backwards and then ran at Ulrich. Ulrich waited until Vladimir was close enough then Ulrich vanished and Vladimir ran for a few more feet then stopped.

"Nice trick Ulrich, but you're going to have to do better then that to beat me," said Vladimir.

Ulrich reappeared infront of Vladimir and kicked him in the stomach. Vladimir leaned forward and Ulrich kneed him in the face. He saw Dave with a knife in his hands; Dave through the knife to Ulrich and Ulrich kneeled down next to Vladimir and placed the knife at his throat.

"You know Ulrich before you kill me there's something that you should know," said Vladimir.

* * *

Hope you liked the ch, the next one will feature something unexpected. Can you guess what will happen. If not leave a review and wait for the next ch. 


	14. Something Unexpected

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Something Unexpected_**

"And what is that?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm your brother," said Vladimir.

"What?" said Ulrich very confused.

Ulrich backed off and let Vladimir stand up.

"It's true, what you don't believe me," said Vladimir.

"No I don't," said Ulrich.

"Oh, come on you should have known from the day you were born, which was one year after I was. I guess our parents kept us apart so that we wouldn't get into any trouble," said Vladimir.

"No, I don't believe you," said Ulrich.

"Believe it Ulrich I am and there's nothing you can do about it," said Vladimir.

Ulrich runs at Vladimir with the knife still in his hands. Vladimir just stands there and throws him to the ground.

"Ulrich, now come on, you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. If you join me you and Yumi can still be together, we will have to get rid of your other friends or we can just have them work for umf…" said Vladimir as he gets thrown aside.

Ulrich looks up to see a black wolf standing over him. The wolf walks towards Vladimir. Vladimir picks himself up off of the ground and turns around to face Jeremy. Vladimir is at a loss for words. Seconds later Sam, Odd, and Aelita show up.

"Has anything happened to Jeremy?" asked Aelita out of breath.

Mai just looked at her thinking of what to say. Dave and the others were still starring at Jeremy.

"Wow, Aelita you're one lucky girl," said a werewolf.

"You know Aelita he does have a lot of muscle," said Emily.

"I have to go over to him," said Aelita.

"No, wait until Vladimir leaves or something. You shouldn't run in there because he may think that you are trying to attack him," said Odd.

"Why, I don't want him to end up a werewolf that has no control over himself," said Aelita.

"He's got control he just pissed off at Vladimir," said Sam.

Vladimir was still staring wide-eyed at Jeremy. He was just looking over his new form.

'Lot's of muscle looks pissed off, what ever I did I shouldn't have done it,' Thought Vladimir.

Then Vladimir gets a face full of fist from Jeremy and is sent flying backward into a tree. Jeremy then runs at him and just as Vladimir stands up he gets tackled into the same tree. Vladimir yells out in pain and then fells Jeremy's fangs sink into this neck. Vladimir is now screaming wildly and flaying his legs and arms. Jeremy backs off and watches all his skin melt away and his bones turn to dust. Jeremy then gets knocked over and the next thing he feels is soft warm lips touching his. All of Jeremy's anger and frustration melts away and he returns the kiss. When it's broken he is starring into Aelita's warm green eyes.

"Aelita you look different," said Jeremy.

"So do you Jeremy," said Aelita.

Aelita then gives Jeremy another soft kiss. Jeremy then wraps his arms around her and returns the kiss he begins to run his hands down her spine causing her wings drape over them in return giving them some privacy. Now we go over to the others.

"Holy cow did you see that," said Dave.

"Yeah, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen Jeremy do," said Odd.

"I'm at a loss for words," said Mai.

"Aren't we all," said Sam.

"Well you know what? I think we should post pone the search for right now and just settle down," said Emily.

"Agreed," Dave, Odd, Mai, and Sam said in unison.

* * *

Would you look at that, Jeremy killed Vladimir. Who knew Jeremy had it in him. Well that's all for now don't forget to review. 


	15. Let's take a break

Discalimer has not changed  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**I've decided to double up the ch's since there's only five left.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Let's take a Break_**

Later that night there were campfires going and everyone was having a great time. Even Jeremy admitted that it felt good to kill Vladimir although Aelita wasn't very fond of that statement she did agree and at least he would be out of their hair. But there is one couple that is not around any campfire and that's Ulrich and Yumi.

"Ulrich are you ok?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," said Ulrich.

"I'm guessing that it's about Vladimir," said Yumi.

"Yeah, I just don't get it, how could he have been my brother," said Ulrich.

"I don't know, I never really thought about him being your brother nor did I even know you could have had one," said Yumi.

Ulrich was silent.

"Ulrich, just forget about him, he's gone now," said Yumi.

Ulrich smiled at her and put his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and they both looked up into the night sky. We now go over to Odd, Sam, Dave, Mai, Jeremy, and Aelita who are all sitting around their campfire.

"You know Jeremy I never thought that you would ever wind up killing someone," said Odd.

"Odd can you just drop it," said Aelita.

"Aelita do you know what Jeremy does all day?" asked Odd.

"He works on computers and helps keep watch over the factory," said Aelita.

Odd was about to say something when Mai cuts him off.

"She's right Odd, he does help a lot with watching over the factory," said Mai.

"You know what I like Jeremy just the way he is," said Aelita.

"Well it's gonna take time but I will eventually get used to the new rock em sock em Einstein," said Odd.

Everyone begins to laugh even Jeremy gets a kick out of it.

"Odd, that sounds like a game a little kid would play," said Dave.

"What, you've never played the digital rock em sock em robots," said Odd.

"I didn't even know they made a digital version," said Sam.

"Odd quit making up games, there's no such thing as a digital rock em sock em robots," said Jeremy.

Odd had a dumbstruck look on his face and everyone began to laugh again. Odd then frowns.

"Sorry Odd but you're the easiest one to pick on since you're not that bright of a person all the time," said Dave.

"But, that's ok, we like him anyway," said Mai.

"Well look at it this way, he always cheers us up and right now he has just taken the search for Viktor and placed it aside so we can enjoy ourselves, " said Aelita.

"She's right you know," said Dave.

"And that's why I love him," said Sam as she gave Odd a kiss.

Odd then turns bright red; Jeremy and Dave start laughing until Aelita and Mai do the same to them. Then the girls start to laugh. Dave, Odd, and Jeremy all look at each other and then with one quick push Mai, Aelita and Sam all fall off the logs they are sitting on. Then the Odd, Jeremy, and Dave start to laugh.

"Hey, that's not fair," said Sam as she extended her hand and Odd took it.

But instead of letting Odd help her sit back up she dragged him down with her and planted a soft kiss on him. Dave and Jeremy soon followed in the same suit. Then they were all looking up into the stars. Everyone had forgotten all about their hunt for Viktor and were all having a great time. Eventually everyone fell asleep and the fires died off.

* * *

go on to next ch> 


	16. Look what we found

Disclaimer no change.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Look What We Found_**

The next morning everyone wakes up with only one thing on their minds. Find Viktor and get rid of him.

"Ok, so here's what we are going to do. Emily you Jeremy, and Aelita take a group and scan the left side of the forest. Odd, Sam, and I will take a group to the right. Yumi, Ulrich and Dave will take a group down the middle. We will stay in contact via walkie-talkies," said Mai.

Everyone splits into three groups and takes off in the directions specified. A few hours go by and nothing is found yet.

"Ok, I don't see anything," said Jeremy.

"Well, what do you expect, Viktor isn't going to just pop out and say here I am," said Emily.

"We all wish he would, it would have saved us a lot of trouble," said Aelita.

"Agreed," said Emily.

"Well I'll see if Odd has found anything yet," said Jeremy.

Jeremy gets on his walkie-talkie and contacts Odd.

"_Odd you find anything yet,_" Jeremy's voice came over the walkie-talkie.

"Nothing yet Einstein," Odd replied.

"You know Viktor is really beginning to piss me off," said Sam.

"I know what you mean Sam," said Mai.

"Well, we've been checking the right side for hours don't you think we should merge with the others," said Odd.

"No, if we do then we risk missing something," said Mai.

"Well if we did miss something then I you're the one that missed it," said Odd.

"Let's not get worked up over this," said Sam.

Odd nodded and they kept walking. Over with Yumi and the others, their luck has been the same as everyone else's.

"I hate this, we haven't found any sign of him and that vampire I sucked dry told us he would be here," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich, I know you hold a grudge against your father I just don't know why," said Yumi.

"I'll tell you why, his plan was to get rid of every werewolf on the planet and letting the vampire's roam free," said Ulrich.

"And you would have went through with it," said Yumi.

"Well, when I found out that Odd had been bitten I wanted to betray my father but couldn't do it. You told me but I wasn't going to, what made me do so was the fact that he was going to kill my best friend off just so he could stop some war. And then I asked him about the resistance, he said any vampire that betrayed him deserved the same treatment. I wont let my father kill my girlfriend," said Ulrich.

"Well, you're glad you did betray him right," said Yumi.

"Of course I am, if I didn't I never would have thought that vampires and werewolves had the same views as everyone else," said Ulrich.

"Well, why would you think they didn't, we're all human on the inside, it's just our appearances that change," said Dave.

"You know I never though of it that way," said Ulrich.

"I know not many people do," said Dave.

Then there is a disturbance over the walkie-talkie waves.

"I think we have trouble," said Yumi.

They look over to see the group on the right moving towards the group on the left.

"EVERYONE TURN AROUND!" yelled Dave.

Their group turned around and ran for the left. Once all three groups met they found some startling things.

"What happened here?" asked Mai.

"Some of Viktor's vampires tried to ambush us but we sent them running," said Aelita.

"I see and where did they run to?" asked Mai.

"Jeremy and Emily are finding that out right now," said Aelita

"_Guys, you've got to come and see this,_" said Mai over the walkie-talkie.

They looked around and then saw Jeremy in the distance waving to them. The whole group moved towards Jeremy. When they got to him everyone looked out into a ravine.

"Holy crap," said Odd.

"I know, but there's more, look down to where that bridge is," said Mai.

Ulrich sees the bridge and follows it until it meets the other side. As soon as he saw where it ended he started down the path that led to the bridge. Yumi had to stop him.

"Ulrich wait, you don't know what could be in down there," said Yumi.

"I know he's in that cave and I'm going in there to get him," said Ulrich.

"Not without our help," said Odd.

"Well everyone can't go with," said Yumi.

"Then our gang will just have to go," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich, Aelita and I aren't much of the fighting type," said Jeremy.

"And I don't think we ever want to see Jeremy as angry as he was yesterday," said Aelita.

Ulrich nodded.

"Fine then, just the three of us will go," said Ulrich.

Yumi Odd and Ulrich started down the path when they were stopped again.

"Ulrich, Dave will go with you just incase. If you can't defeat Viktor we all know that Dave can," said Mai.

Ulrich nodded and Dave joined them. They made their way down the path to the bridge; flying would be too noticeable by the guards that were standing outside the entrance.

* * *

So, what's next? Review to find out. 


	17. Viktor

Disclaimer no change  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Instead of two times friday I am going to do a Three times friday. Why? because there's only three ch's left and well i would like to finish this before the weekend.  
_**

* * *

**_

_**Viktor**_

They got across the bridge with no trouble from the guards. Once across the guards stepped forward.

"State your business," said a Guard.

"We are here to see Viktor," said Ulrich.

"And who might you all be?" asked the Guard.

Ulrich didn't want to use his real name because he didn't want to draw too much attention.

"I am Logan and this is my sister Megan, and our two friends Phil and Mark," said Ulrich.

"Viktor is all the way back and to your right, don't go left because you may disturb the ones that are sleeping," said the Guard.

"Thank you sir," said Ulrich.

They walked in, when they were out of earshot Yumi spoke up.

"Megan," said Yumi in a disgusted tone.

"Hey, I just pulled names off the top of my head," said Ulrich.

"Well Phil worked out fine for me," said Dave.

"No, I was Phil, you were Margaret," said Odd.

"It was Mark bone head," said Dave.

They keep walking until they reach the end of the right corridor. It opens into a thrown room. There are three chairs sitting against one wall and are slightly raised from the ground. Pillars lined the walls to support the ceiling. There were torches every so often giving the room light. Sitting in the chair smiling at them was none other than Viktor.

"Welcome my prince and princess," said Viktor as they entered the room.

"What are you talking about," said Ulrich.

"You and Yumi, I've decided to forgive you two and wanted to let you reign with me and your mother," said Viktor.

Ulrich and Yumi both hear muffled yells as Odd and Dave are bound in anti-transforming chains.

"You see you can either join me or become like your friends," said Viktor.

"If you want me to join you then you will have to kill me and then bring me back," said Ulrich.

"Oh, that can be arranged," said Viktor.

Viktor snaps his fingers and three vampires come into the room.

"But let's put a spin on it, I will bring you back with werewolf blood so then you will be easier do control," said Viktor.

"You think werewolves are easy to control!" Odd shouted.

"SILENCE!" yelled Viktor.

"He's right you know, did you ever see what happened to Vladimir?" asked Yumi.

"Oh, you mean the crazed black wolf that attacked him," said Viktor.

"That wasn't a crazed black wolf it was my friend. If his girlfriend didn't help calm him down he probably would have gone after you," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich, I can't die," said Viktor.

"We will see about that," said Ulrich.

"Are you challenging me son?" asked Viktor.

"Yes," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich don't be stupid," said Yumi.

"YOU THREE! Post pone their deaths I want them to watch their friend die before they die to bring him back," said Viktor.

They nodded and walked out of the room.

"Yumi, stand aside," said Ulrich.

Yumi gave Ulrich a kiss for luck and went over to Odd and Dave.

"You're going to get us out right," Odd whispered to Yumi.

"Just wait for the fight to start," Yumi whispered back.

Viktor takes two swords from behind his thrown and tosses one to Ulrich.

"I though only stakes could kill us," said Ulrich.

"These swords are coated by a new recipe I made, its called liquid stake," said Viktor.

They take a fighting stance and then Viktor attacks.

* * *

So it's on to the next ch> 


	18. Viktor's Final Hour

Disclaimer no change.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Viktor's Final Hour_**

Ulrich blocked his attack. Viktor stepped back and Ulrich attacked him. Viktor blocked his attack and in return grabbed Ulrich and tossed him across the room.

"Oops my bad," said Viktor.

Ulrich picked himself up off the floor and ran at his father. He swung low and his father blocked. Viktor then attacked high and Ulrich blocked.

"You're good, where did you learn how to fight like this?" asked Viktor.

"Some where not on this planet," said Ulrich.

"Right, it's your secret I get it," said Viktor.

Viktor ran at Ulrich and swung his sword like a baseball bat. Ulrich went to block. Both blades hit with a loud clang but you could hear one slip along the other. Ulrich fell to the side and clutched his chest.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Viktor.

Ulrich didn't say anything; he stood up and raised his sword. He attacked high and when his father went to block he shoved his sword into his fathers stomach. Viktor fell over clutching his wound. Yumi the saw this as an opportunity and took the chains off Odd and Dave.

"You know Ulrich, I thought you would have had more common sense than this," said Viktor as he stood up.

"This isn't possible," said Ulrich.

"It takes more than just one stab to kill me," said Viktor.

Ulrich watched in shock as his fathers wound healed and the bleeding stopped.

"Since you want to play hard ball lets up the battle a notch," said Viktor.

Viktor changed into his bat form and was now towering over Ulrich. Ulrich did the same but he was still shorter than Viktor. Viktor dropped his sword and then flew at Ulrich. He shoved his son into a pillar and let him fall to the ground.

"ULRICH!" yelled Yumi.

Ulrich lay on the ground motionless. Viktor landed beside him and picked him up. He tossed Ulrich across the room. Ulrich hit the wall and fell with a thud. Ulrich returned to human form and Yumi ran over to him. His breathing was shallow and he wasn't moving.

"Yumi, you knew this was going to happen," said Viktor.

"She did but you didn't know about this," said Dave.

Viktor turned around to see Dave standing in his werewolf form.

"Look at what we have here, the hybrid. Nice wings buddy," said Viktor.

Viktor started for Dave but was then tackled by Odd. They both stood up and Odd readied a punch. He threw it and Viktor caught it. Then Dave threw a punch to his back. Viktor yelled in pain and kicked Odd aside. He went for Dave but Dave flew into the air. Viktor tried to go after him but was met by another fierce tackle from Odd. Viktor grabbed Odd by the throat and slammed him on the ground next to him. Viktor then thrust a punch into Odd's stomach. Odd wailed in pain.

"YOU SEE THAT HYBRID YOU"RE NEXT!" yelled Viktor as he looked up.

But he didn't see Dave. When Viktor turned around he was kicked in the face and fell over. Dave grabbed Viktor by the throat and brought him to eye level. Viktor noticed that his right eye was glowing bright red.

"You know maybe we can work something out," said Viktor.

Dave let out a low growl and then tossed Viktor into his throne, which broke when Viktor hit it. Dave then landed next to Viktor and shoved his foot into Viktor's chest. He heard the sound of ribs breaking as Viktor cried out in pain. Dave then bent over and whispered into Viktor's ear.

"Your time is up."

Dave sank his fangs into Viktor's neck. The last thing Dave heard from Viktor was his high-pitched scream. Dave watched as Viktor's body turned to dust. The resistance then stormed into the cave. Sam, Emily, Jeremy, Aelita, and Mai ran into the room that Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Dave were in.

* * *

One more left> 


	19. Aftermath

It's the last ch.**_

* * *

_**

**_Aftermath_**

"ODD!" yelled Sam as she rushed to his side.

"Am I dead?" asked Odd in a weak voice.

"No, thank god," said Sam as she gave him a soft kiss and then helped him to his feet.

Ulrich had woken up and Yumi was helping him stand.

"Is everyone else ok?" asked Mai.

Then she saw Dave standing where the thrown used to be. His eye was still glowing red. She slowly made her way to him. When she was infront of him he let out a low growl. She placed her hands on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"K get out of him," said Mai.

K's spirit leaves his body and looks at Mai.

"I had to, it was the only way to get my revenge," said K.

Mai didn't say anything. K's spirit started to float away.

"K," said Mai.

K stopped and turned around.

"Yes," said K.

"Thanks," said Mai.

K nodded and then vanished. Mai then looked at Dave, he had returned to his normal state and smiled. Mai wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a warm embrace. Dave saw Odd standing and gave him a thumbs up. Odd did the same, and then Sam wrapped her arms around his stomach from behind and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Odd, there's something that I would like to show you when we get back to the factory," said Sam.

"Ok," said Odd.

After they cleaned up the mess and told the rest of the vampires in the cave what had happened the resistance went back to the factory. Dave and Ulrich slept for the rest of the day.

"Where did Odd and Sam go?' asked Yumi.

"I'll give you one guess," said Mai as a smile spread onto her face.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, the last thing we need are more Odd's running around this place," said Yumi.

Mai starts to laugh.

"So what about you and Dave?" asked Yumi.

"I'll think about it," said Mai.

"We know where our boyfriends are and we know where Odd and Sam are, but where did Jeremy and Aelita go?" asked Yumi.

"They're outside," said Mai.

Outside the factory Jeremy and Aelita were sitting in the grass.

"I'm so glad this is over," said Aelita.

"You bet," said Jeremy.

"Well, I'm getting a little hungry, let's go back into the factory," said Aelita.

Aelita stood up and then lost her balance and fell on top of Jeremy. Both of their eyes met and she smiled. Jeremy smiled back and blushed a little. Aelita then brought him into a deep and loving kiss. The kiss grew more passionate and Aelita began to run her fingers through Jeremy's hair. Jeremy ran his fingers down the back of her neck getting Aelita to let out a soft moan. Then they both heard a soft cough from behind them. They broke the kiss and sat up to see Yumi and Mai standing near the factory entrance. Jeremy and Aelita turned at least three shades of red.

"Sorry to disturb you guys but do you want anything to eat, dinner is being served," said Mai.

"We'll be in, in a few minutes," said Aelita.

"Ok, we'll let you two continue, but just a warning, once Odd and Sam are finished doing their business the food may be a little scarce Jeremy," said Yumi.

"Just save something for me," said Jeremy.

"Ok," said Yumi.

Yumi and Mai go back into the factory.

"Now where were we?" asked Jeremy.

"Mm, right about here," said Aelita as she places Jeremy back into a deep kiss.

Well Jeremy and Aelita made out for a while more and then went inside to get dinner before Odd ate all the meat. The Blood wasn't a problem just he meat. Eventually Sam and Odd joined everyone, nine months pass and Yumi's gets to deal with two cute babies Sara and Todd, or better known as the little princess and Odd Jr.

* * *

It's over hope you liked the story. Thanks to all my reviewers. If anyone wants to they can come check out one of my new stories called Look into the Future. 


End file.
